Sun Hunters
The Sun Hunters are major protagonists in The Strain, and its television adaptation. The Sun Hunters are an association of vampire hunters mandated by the overarching protagonists, known as The Ancients to war against the Master and his strain. Some Sun Hunters are strigoi themselves. History Book In the book series, Gus is the designated Sun Hunter for the vampires, a singular position for which a daywalker is appointed by the Ancients. Moreover, Quinlan served as lead member of the vampires that recruited Gus and shows reverence to the Ancients. TV Show In the televised series, the Sun Hunters are presented as a group of vampire hunters that include daywalkers. Vaun replaces Quinlan as the reverential leader of the hunters, while the attitude of Quinlan in relation to the Ancients has been changed to one of audaciousness, even contempt. In the Season 2 episode, "Identity", Quinlan is instead revealed to be the trainer of the Sun Hunters but, with the demise of Vaun, he personally assumes the role as a Sun Hunter and reinstated Gus under his charge in the episode "Intruders". When Quinlan approaches Gus, he perceives that the shadow of the Master looms over Gus with unpleasant consequences, justifying that Gus continue the fight against the Master. Meanwhile, Quinlan walks in where the Ancients are. Quinlan warns them about a piece of cargo that The Master ordered. Quinlan then talks about the Egyptians managing to seal an Ancient that was in the crate and tells them that the cargo is the one that the Ancient is in. Quinlan tells Lar that one of the ancients made an alliance with The Master. When Quinlan talks about the "pawnbroker" Lar says that he doesn't trust him. Quinlan said to them that he wishes them a speedy death. Lar tells him to wait and said what was his proposal. Quinlan told him back to get The Ancients off the pedestals to something other than a captive human meal. Lar says that he is ready to listen Quinlan said that he will return later with instructions. Quinlan arrives where The Ancients are and ask them if they are ready to act to save themselves. Lar said that they are ready. A lot of vampires come in, Lar told Quinlan that he is a traitor but Quinlan said he isn't the one who brought them there. Thomas Eichhorst brings in a briefcase and insults The Born and The Ancients. Thomas arms the briefcase and leaves the briefcase as everyone fights. The vampires were able to overwhelm Lar. But The Ancients are able to fight. Quinlan fights his way through the strigoi and speeds away. Gallery Vampire-Hello-Dollies3.png logo variation.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Demons Category:Humanoid Category:Mysterious Category:Honorable Category:Related to Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Hybrids Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Ferals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Bigger Good Category:Deceased